Pudding's Diary
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Hehehe. Ever wounder what goes though a monkey's head after a long day? Well, read this to find out. For all my old friends at TPPS!
1. Chapter 1

**Pudding's Diary**

**Entery 1**

31/12/12 - Monday.

Dear diary, today is New Years Eve. Oh, guess I should introdue myself first. I'm Pudding Fong, the youngest of my friends, and I have two magor secrets. First is that I'm a mew. Well, all my friends are. And second, well, this is the biggie, I maybe, kinda have a crush on one of the aliens, namely, Taruto, but I call him Taru-Taru. My friends are Ichigo Momomyia, Mint Aziawa, Lettuce Midorwaka, and Zakuro Fujiwara.

Ichigo, aka Mew Ichigo or Old Hag, is a total diz. She's always late, and only cares about her dead-end relasion ship, but don't tell her I said that.

Mint, aka Mew Mint or Bird Brain, is a snobby little princess. All she does is drink tea and order us around like slaves. Some times, I really hate her.

Lettuce, aka Mew Lettuce or Bookworm, is my best friend. She's really caring, and always looks out for everyone before herself. I think she's awesome.

Zakuro, aka Mew Zakuro or Even Older Hag, is really cold, like Antartica cold! And you want to stay on her good side. Trust me.

Now, one question I've been thinking about so much lately. Aphrodite, why me? Why did you make me fall so deeply, and with the enemy, and then gave me a feonce? Why not Hagzila (Ichigo)? My heart has been ripped in two, because of this. Mint seems to be the one that needs another heart to share her pain with. She lives in that big house, with only her nanna and her brother.

The aliens, the enemy of the mews, are Kisshu, Taru-Taru, and Pai.

Kisshu, aka Kish or Stalker, is always hanginng around Hagzila, like a cat to fish, but the cat is the fish and the fish is the cat.

Taruto, aka Tart or Taru-Taru, is my very best friend. He's saved my life, and took me away from my stupid feonce, who I hate more than Mint.

Pai, aka Smarty Pants or Vermin, is someone I really hate. If you got 10 yen for every time I thought 'I hate Pai' you'd be richer than the emporer.

Anyway that's all you need to know about me and the people around me, but one thing's for sure, my New Years resalosion, to admit to my friends that I'm in love with an alien! Oh, and happy new years, everyone!

- Pudding Fong


	2. Chapter 2

**Pudding's Diary**

**Entry 2**

12/2/13 – Friday

Hey, people, Pudding's back! I've been doing a lot of work lately, manly on my resolution. One down, three to go! You see, this is what happened…

"Pudding?" Zakuro asked me.

"Hai Onee-chan."

"Why have you been drawing these little hearts?"

"W-what are you talking about, Onee-chan?"

"Come on, Pudding," she said, "The ones with 'PxT' written in them."

I hushed the older girl. "Onee-chan, could you please keep a secret?" I asked.

"Yes, Pudding, I will," Zakuro agreed.

"I maybe, kinda, sorta have a crush on Taruto," I whispered, keeping my eyes down.

The wolf girl giggled lightly as she said, "I guessed that, but that's fine, you and Lettuce are so close, I wasn't really surprised by that!"

… So, yeah. That's what's been going on lately. Now I'm planning on how to tell Lettuce!

-Pudding Fong


	3. Chapter 3

**Pudding's Diary**

**Entries 3&4**

28/3/13- Thursday

What Zakuro Onee-chan said to me had been lingering on my mind for some time, about Lettuce Onee-chan. And I told her, so it's only two more to go.

"Lettuce Onee-chan, do like Pai Onii-san?" I asked.

She blushed a bright red within half a second, a new record. "W-who told you that?" she asked.

"Zakuro Onee-chan," I answered. "She said we're similar, or somethin'."

"You and Taruto?"

I nodded. "But I call him Taru-Taru!"

My green haired sister sat down. "This explains a lot…" she said tapping her chin. "I was wondering why, since around the fashion show, he seemed weaker, just like Kisshu-san after the thing with the trees," Lettuce giggled, "They're going easy on you two!"

That's what happened, but I still feel like she's not telling me something…

-Pudding Fong

1/4/13- Monday

The next person to find out the truth was… unexpected. It was Pai Onii-san!

"Mew Pudding," he said to me out of the blue. Did I tell you they were still here?

"Ne, Pai Onii-san?" I asked shaky.

"Is it true, what I've been hearing?"

"What have you been hearing?"

"That my youngest brother is going easy on you and that you have what you humans call a 'crush' on him he asked me sternly.

"H-Hai, Pai Onii-san…"

He floated down to me and then reached out to me, I flinched. He opened his hand to revel a piece of chain with a bell on it. The bell was golden with a 'P' engraved on it.

"This was our mother's, before she died. They say that the two people own these bells will find each other, always. Taruto has our father's. Tora and Petra, that was our parents' names…" he teleported out after that.

That's who I got this bell on my wrist, and it smells like chocolate! Bye!

-Pudding Fong

**Me: I felt like putting these two together because I can't be a*sed writing April's later. And now I have long to think about May's! Yay! PS, Tora means tiger! Sounds cool, huh?! Also, never eat chocolate before a touch footy game! EVER! It's a really bad idea.**


End file.
